Sk8er Boi Li
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: This is a MeiLi fic! If you don't like it, don't read it. It's basically about Avril Lavign'e song Sk8er Boi.


Disclaimers: I do not own Card Captors or it's characters. Authors Note: This is a MeiLi fanfic! If you don't like it, don't read it. It's a songfic to Avril Lavgine's Sk8er Boi. This fanfic might not seem like what the characters would do so please to go into the reviews and say so. That's the fun part about fanfics!  
  
Meilin walked to school lonely. Syaoran decided to walk to school faster for some reason. She knew the reason, Sakura. He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? It had been five years. She and Sakura grew a little closer, and they were good friends now. Sakura was now a preppy person. Now, the gang was a little closer. Sakura gave up cheerleading for ballet. Syaoran's card captor outfit got too small for him and he started turning towards the punk side of the school. He was now the most popular guy in school, and Sakura was the most popular girl in school. He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say? Syaoran didn't know that Sakura didn't like him anymore. He would go on practicing skateboarding moves for a while and show off his moves just for Sakura. Meilin didn't have the heart to tell him. 'Besides, he wouldn't believe me anyhow,' she thought. She over heard Sakura and her friends talking. "I think Syaoran and I were meant to be together," Sakura sighed. She didn't notice that she said it out loud. Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu gave Sakura a weird expression. "Sakura, what has gotten into you? Honestly, can't Syaoran ever get clothes that'll fit him?" Naoko giggled. Rika and Chiharu started giggling, too. Sakura gave a fake giggle. He wanted her. She'd never tell. Secretly, she wanted him as well. But all of her friends stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes. Meilin sighed again. She had always wanted Syaoran. When she figured out he liked Sakura and she liked him back, she did everything to help them out. Now she heard Sakura talking about how she doesn't really like him, and she knew it was going to break Syaoran's heart. He was a skater boy. She said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to Earth Five years had passed, and Sakura was divorced. She was married to Yukito but found out that he had a thing for Nakuru. She walked into a room with baby blue colors everywhere. She looked into her carriage at her bouncing baby boy and smiled. She walked back out of the room and into the living room. She turned on her tv and saw Syaoran blasting a crowd of fans with his rock music and guitar. She quickly called Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu. "Hey guys! Do you believe what you saw on MTV? Do you think that's.? Sakura asked. "It has to be! We already know. We just bought tickets yesterday but unfortunately, Rika can't go," Chiharu said. "Um.would you mind if I take her place? I mean you don't want to waste money on non refundable tickets do you?" Sakura asked. "I guess not, sure," Naoko replied. Sakura smiled and hung up the phone. She got dressed in her best outfit. 'Maybe I can get Syaoran back. I'm sure he's still crazy for me after all these years,' Sakura thought. Five years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby, she's all alone. She turns on TV. Guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV. She calls up her friends. They already know, and they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along, stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down. Sakura waited a while. The ride was so long in her opinion, and she was so impatient to see Syaoran again. They finally arrived and they got front row seats (well, what you call seats in concerts). Syaoran was blasting away rock music fans with his guitar. The music was loud that most people had to cover their ears. Sakura didn't mind. She looked at Syaoran with her sparkling green emeralds. He was a skater boy. She said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth? After the concert, Syaoran took the guitar off from his neck. "Excuse me, sir-" a bodyguard started, "Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Syaoran. We're good friends, right?" Syaoran chuckled. "Ok, err.Syaoran. This lady in the next room is here to see you. She says she knows you from school," Ron said. "Oh, well what's her name?" Syaoran asked turning serious. "Hold on a moment," Ron said. He stuck his head out to the next room and asked her. "Sakura Kinomoto," Ron replied. Syaoran took a step back in shock. "L-let her in," Syaoran finally replied. He gulped. He remembered the day Sakura dumped him clearly ~Flashback~ "Syaoran, it's not working. I don't love you, and you don't love me," Sakura said. Syaoran was silent. "How can it not work out? We promised to love each other forever. Isn't true love what matters most?" Syaoran asked eyes filling up with tears. He turned the other way so she wouldn't see. "Syaoran, I-" Sakura started in her gentle voice. "No! I see now. You're in love with Yukito. I guess this is good-bye, Sakura," Syaoran said leaving her there. "Syaoran! Syaoran!" Sakura said chasing after him. He ran as fast as he could to get away from her. ~End of Flashback~ "Syaoran?" Sakura asked gently. Syaoran smirked to himself. 'I guess she still has her dumb soft voice after all these years. Konnichiwa Sakura. We haven't spoke in a couple of years," Syaoran said. He was a skater boy. She said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth? "Yes, we haven't," Sakura said. She looked up at eye level to him. He looked into her once irresistible emeralds. After his heart mended, she vowed never to fall for the same emeralds. "Syaoran, honey! That was so marvelous! Oh, we have a visitor?" a black haired girl walked in. Her waist length black her was down with two little buns on the top. "Yes dear, this is.Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran replied. "S-Sakura? Oh it's so good to see you! We haven't talked in ages," the woman smiled brightly. "M-Meilin!" Sakura said. The two girls ran up to each other and hugged. "Guess what? Syaoran and I are engaged. We're getting married this fall!" Meilin smiled. "Really? Wow," Sakura said trying to be happy for her friend. "Congratulations," Sakura said with a fake smiled. Meilin didn't know it was a fake smile but Syaoran did. "Meilin, why don't you go set up the record deal, I have to.pack up my guitar," Syaoran made up. "Of course," Meilin smiled. She and Syaoran quickly kissed. Then, Meilin ran off. "So you're engaged to Meilin huh?" Sakura asked saddened Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck, that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside. "It's only natural, Sakura. Especially after you dumped me for your lowlife friends," Syaoran said. "Well, I hope.I hope your marriage is successful," Sakura said. She changed. She really didn't want to be the girl she was in high school anymore. "Arigatou. Now if you don't mind, I have to go take my fiancee out to dinner," Syaoran. "You are more than welcome to come if you'd like," Syaoran said. "No, no. I don't mind. You go ahead. I have.laundry to do!" Sakura said making up an excuse. "Alright then, bye," Syaoran said and left. He's just a boy. And I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love. Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world? A few weeks later, Sakura turned the radio on. She was trying to teach her boy how to walk and was getting bored. "Hey there all you Syaoran fans! Have we got news for you! Syaoran and his fiancée, Meilin, made a new song!" the radio guy spoke. Sakura turned around to listen. I'm with the skater boy. I said see ya later boy! I'll be backstage after the show! I'll be at the studio signing the song we wrote about a girl you use to know. Sakura listened as words flowed out of Syaoran and Meilin's mouth about Sakura back in high school. She broke down in a little cry. How could she have been so stupid? I'm with the skater boy. I said see ya later boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at a studio singing we wrote about a girl you use to know. Sakura got a letter in the mail a few months later. It was an invitation to Syaoran and Meilin's wedding. She decided not to go because her baby was a little sick. She pitied how her life went so wrong. The only one who ever helped her get through her crisis-like life (in her opinion) was her son. The End 


End file.
